


count to ten

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Sheith gets kinky. Explicit. TW: rough sex, impact play / pain play.





	count to ten

Keith gasps as the leather tassel tickles its way down the middle of his abdomen, sweeps his navel in a playful circle. He laughs, breathless, arms straining above his head against the leather cuffs that fasten him to the bars of Shiro’s bed frame.

“N-no!” Keith stutters. “No, not that!”

Above him, Shiro’s half-smiling wickedly, and for a moment he pulls the tassel away. “No? Did you say no?” He waits, watches Keith shake his head in refusal. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you don’t make the rules.”

Keith whimpers as the tassel swishes feather-light down his happy trail of rough dark hair, brushes the firm V of his hips. Shiro watches his face, eyes narrow and dark and focused; Keith throws his head back, nibbles at his own arm to fight his laughter. He moans, muffled, into the muscle, and Shiro moves the the tassel over his soft mound.

“Tell me you want more,” Shiro demands, his voice low in his throat.

“No,” Keith whines.

“Oh, no more? Okay…” Shiro’s voice is sweet as honey. “So then you must want this instead.”

The tassel hits the end of the bed, and Shiro grabs the flogger. Flat and hard, about the length of his forearm, studded. He drags it along Keith’s thigh, knee to hip, hip to pubic bone. Keith lets a moan slip off his lips, hides his face under an arm as Shiro taps swollen pussy folds with the flogger shaft. The sensation sends bolts of pleasure up the sides of Keith’s belly.

“Let me see your face,” Shiro rumbles, and the flogger dips between Keith’s legs, the smooth leather sliding along damp vulva.

Keith shakes his head.

“Mm, so you’d rather be a brat.”

He taps Keith’s cunt again, firmer, the slick leather bouncing against Keith’s perked clit.

“Ah!” Keith whines, legs spread wider, hips writhing. “No!”

“I’m going to have to punish you.”

Shiro takes Keith by his thighs, rolls him over onto his belly. Keith breathes fast into the pillow, tugs against his wrist restraints. Shiro settles between his thighs, grips the flogger in his left hand so he can feel the strength of his blows.

“Keith?” His voice is suddenly barely a whisper. “The light?”

Keith lifts his mouth from the pillowcase. “Green,” he gasps.

Shiro acknowledges the answer – the tantalizing, consenting go-ahead from his lover – by running his prosthetic palm over one of Keith’s ass cheeks, squeezing.

“You’d better be ready for me.”

“Please,” Keith whimpers. “No… I’ve been good…”

“Mm… That’s true. You have been very good for me…”

Keith feels him lean over his back, kiss his shoulder blade, kiss one of his toned globes.

“That’s why I’m only going to make you count to ten.”

He can hear the grin in Shiro’s voice. Keith shoves his mouth back into the pillow, feels the muscles in his ass tense and his pussy lubricate with anticipation.

Slap.

Keith yelps at the firm contact of the flogger against his ass. “One,” he gasps.

Shiro strikes him again, harder. The flesh blooms a deep pink, and he bends to lick it like a wolf at a wound.

“Two,” Keith grunts, swallowing drool.

After four, Keith feels fingers circling his dewy entrance, fingertips sliding inside him.

“Light,” Shiro murmurs.

“Green.” Keith’s fists are red, wrists white from the cuffs. He thrusts his ass up toward Shiro’s hands.

Shiro grabs one cheek in his metal hand, flogging the other. The resounding smack makes Keith moan, makes his flesh ripple and darken. He’ll bruise tomorrow, nice and purple, and Shiro will cradle his hips in his arms while he eats him out to make up for it. The thought of it gets him through seven and eight.

He doesn’t get to nine, and he doesn’t care. He’s fingering Keith again, deeper, faster, fingers curled down into Keith’s ceiling while Keith writhes on his belly. He’s dripping with slick, and it snakes down Shiro’s knuckles in a glimmering trail.

“Ah, please…” Keith humps the mattress, rocks against Shiro’s fingers. “More… more… Shiro!”

“There you go again.” Shiro drags his fingers out of Keith’s tightness. “Thinking you call the shots. Show me some respect, you dirty slut.”

“Yellow,” Keith mumbles.

Shiro touches the back of his thigh, gentle at once. He smoothes Keith’s hair back from his neck with a warm flesh hand. “Baby,” he murmurs, his care authentic. He kisses Keith’s ear, kisses his cheek.

“Sorry,” Keith whispers.

“No, I am. Do you want to stop?”

“Maybe just… take the cuffs off?”

Shiro moves up to the headboard, unbuckles Keith’s wrists. He rubs them, massages the blood back into his hands, kisses his palms.

“Was it the words?”

“Yeah.” Keith looks ashamed. He can’t meet Shiro’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean it. It’s just, um…”

"You don’t have to explain,“ Shiro says gently. “Unless you want to. I’m sorry, Keith. I screwed up. I should have asked about that word before I used it with you.”

“It’s okay.” Keith finally looks up into his eyes. “Sorry to ruin the mood.”

Shiro cracks a smile, laughs. “Mine isn’t ruined. Is yours?”

“No.” Keith glances down at Shiro’s bulging erection tenting the fabric of his briefs. He scoots closer to him, slots their lips together. He kisses him deep, listens to his breathing, tries to mimic the slow, easy pattern. Shiro wraps him in his arms, squeezes.

“I love you,” Shiro groans against his lips.

“I love you, too,” Keith whispers. He gives him a sly look, one that Shiro knows very well.

Keith sinks down along Shiro’s chiseled torso, licking pectoral muscle, kissing abdominals, and Shiro lifts his ass so Keith can tug his briefs down enough to let his cock bob free.

“Tell me what to do,” Keith murmurs, squeezing thick shaft and watching as the head of Shiro’s cock throbs bright pink in his hands.

Shiro’s head spins in anticipation. He reaches for a little black elastic on the nightstand, pulls Keith’s hair back.

“What a mess,” he rumbles. “Suck my cock, baby. I know you love how I taste. Suck Daddy’s cock.”

His big hands secure the elastic in Keith’s hair, smoothing back the strays from his face, and it’s the exact kind of commanding tenderness Keith’s been craving. Keith leans in, unfurls warm foreskin, licks demurely at flushed glans.

“Don’t be shy.” Shiro’s voice grows husky. He takes Keith’s face in his hands, guides his dick further into his mouth. Keith sucks him like hard candy.

Keith takes him deeper, gags around the plump glans sliding against the back of his throat. He unlatches, rubs the shaft in his hands. “My pussy hurts… It’s so wet… it hurts.”

“You’re so good for Daddy.” Shiro gathers him up, kisses him, tastes himself and his sticky pre-cum. “It hurts because it wants me inside. Let me make it feel good.”

“With your cock?”

“Not yet.” Shiro gives him a suckling kiss on the side of his neck. “Don’t get so needy. You’ll take what I give you. Now put that back in your mouth, beautiful.”

They lie together side by side with Keith’s legs around Shiro’s shoulders, Shiro’s length twitching down Keith’s throat. Shiro fingers him first, Keith’s pussy squelching as his wetness builds, his hips stuttering eagerly. Shiro slips in a glass dildo, cold and clean, watching each bauble disappear inside Keith’s tightness – smallest to largest, then out, then in again. Keith moans around a mouthful of cock, and Shiro groans and pumps the dildo faster.

Keith’s lips smack open. “No,” he gasps. “No, please, it’s too good…”

Shiro closes his mouth around Keith’s clit and sucks. He grunts when Keith’s thighs clench, lock tight around him, but he doesn’t let up. They hold each other’s hips, ass, thighs, squeezing every handful of flesh they can get their hands on, sucking each other off. Shiro forgets about the roleplay. He moans into Keith’s soaking pussy, uninhibited, fucking him with his tongue. Keith is deepthroating him again, his tongue grazing Shiro’s balls, his licked fingers prying at Shiro’s pursed asshole.

“Oh, God,” Shiro groans as he comes up for air. “Keith, fuck, I want to fuck you.”

Keith springs for it like he’s been waiting for the cue. He pushes Shiro onto his back like the hulking man weighs nothing, straddles his waist.

“Put the little one on my clit?” His voice is breathless, excited. He points at a vibratorthe size of a lipstick tube on the nightstand, a silicone shaft only a few inches long with a bulbous head.

“You got it,” Shiro answers. Keith smiles and sinks onto his prick, settling with it buried deep in his cunt, and Shiro bucks up into him on instinct. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Ride me, baby. Please.” Now he’s the one begging.

Keith rocks himself back and forth in Shiro’s lap, clawing at his pectorals, pinching nipples and feeling big, engorged dick stretching every wall of his cunt from clit to ass. He lifts, drops, grinds, squeezes the muscles in his ass cheeks to feel so full he could cum just sitting there.

But Shiro heeds his request. His prosthetic whirs off the bed, snatches the vibrator, returns to rub it in teasing stripes down Keith’s swollen clit. Keith shouts breathlessly as his pace picks up, and stretches his arms above his head as he fucks himself on Shiro’s cock, fucks against the buzzing silicone tube that makes his clit jump and throb and harden.

“Oh, baby, I’m gonna come,” Keith whines, the thrusts of his pelvis growing faster, more desperate. Shiro’s prosthetic presses the vibrator harder against his clit, sneaking the bulb underneath it and just inside Keith’s pussy. The vibe rubs that incredible spot inside him, tingles against the ceiling of his pussy as Shiro fucks him from below, and Keith’s shouting now.

“Ah! Ah, Takashi… ah, a-ah, hah, ah!”

“I want to make your pussy come,” Shiro rasps, panting as he feels his own pleasure building fast, feels his balls rising toward his body and ready to bust. “God, look at you. You don’t even need to touch yourself, do you?”

Keith can’t speak. He can barely breathe. His eyelids flutter, eyes roll back, hips bucking feverishly as his pussy starts to cream. No, he doesn’t need to jerk himself; his arms are useless, anyway, like gelatin by his sides. His chest heaves; he starts to scream.

Shiro loses it. His abdomen clenches, hard, as he spills his seed inside of Keith. Condomless, it shoots straight for his cervix. A year ago it would have been tempting fate, but now they’re trying.

“Love you,” Shiro moans, clutching Keith’s hips and fucking up into him hard as he rides out his pleasure. “Love you, baby…”

Keith cries again into the ceiling, fucking, fucking, fucking, and then he comes with a broken shout that ripples into little screams as his pussy sprays glistening slick all over Shiro’s belly. He can’t stop; it soaks Shiro’s dick, his pubic bone, his thighs. When he’s done he doesn’t even have the energy to dismount; Shiro runs supportive hands up both sides of his ribs, sits up to hold him and cradle him and kiss him all over.

“I love you,” Keith answers, finally. “Love you, babe.”


End file.
